Patagonian Civil War
The Patagonian Civil War is a \conflict started on 27th April 2012 (June Year 12th a.R. on Patagonian Time Counts). It involves two factions of Patagonian Politics: The Nationalist Coallition, formed by the Left Socialist Coallition and the Nationalist Party of Patagonia, and the Loyalists, formed by all remaining groups and disident parts of the Nationalist Party. The conflict ended around may 12 a.R. (the date is not certain) The Conflict is caused by the coup d` etat carried out by the Natioalists and the oppossition to this by three parties: The Monsian Party, lead by Senator Marcelo Beckdorf, along with the veterans of the Ice Duties Division, the Patagonian Republican Navy, having many leaders along the conflict, and the Government of Chiloe and the minor armies of Chile. In time, this could cause a struggle between the parties to sieze the leadership of the movement against Mariano Osorio, leader of the Nationalists, who held Consul Juan Martin Beckdorf captive. Eventually, the Monsian Party and the Veterans would be proclaimed leaders after taking the city of Puerto Carrera. The Conflict not only caused a huge negative effect in Patagonia, but also caused a strong international reaction, translated into military intervention of the Galactic Republic of Alexzonya, the Grand Republic, the United States, the Zexian EMpire and the Kornerian State. Politically, most some Laptev powers would show interest, such as the New Frankish Kingdom and the Katasian Ryk. Lead up to the Conflict The tension between both parties grew while the Unification Wars took place in Patagonia and Chile. Not completelly over before the start of the war between the ARN and the Laptev Axis, the leadership Beckdorf held was disrupted due to the attempts on his life and his family. The further negociations after the war were seen as humilliating as a weakened Consul took place of them and finally was forced to sign. At his return, the alliance between Nationalists and Socialists was already arranged. The Patagonian Economy was ongoing a crisis. After the Zexian-Patagonian War and the War against the Garrisons, the regions near the channels were devastated. Traditionally agricultural regions, the destruction of the fields lead the people to migrate to the east. the undeveloped east had to feed the massive migratory movement, thus leading to the need of expansion, materialized during the Unification Wars (when the Patagonian State was formed). The economic situation in the east deteriorated, while in the west it slowlly recovered. Meanwhile, the national movements gained strength in the central regions and the left parties concentrated their powers in the devastated regions (Magallanes, Tierra del Fuego, Rembrandt, Musters). Politically speaking, the power in Patagonia was on crysis. the highly empowered executive system had given the Consul wide faculties to carry out military operation at expenses of the economy. this was supported as the population rellied on what they believed was a strong military power. However, the use of force to elad a campaign in Patagonia itself created doubts about this nature of power since the not clear results. the right wing parties suffered a lot and already scattered due to the elections, they engaged in internal fights. the monsian party gained power besides being in power and the Consul was showed as a light for the people. However, before the ARN-Laptev Conflict, the image of the Consul decreased heavilly. Previous Situation With the Raid on Gallico Legio, the consular government organized an expedition to aid the war efforts against Gallico Legio. Elements of both Army and Navy were detached from Comodoro Rivadavia and arrived to Ile de Olerón. Since the failed purchase of nationale Einheit and the possition of the Consul in it, a reenforcement was sent to the island, thus creating diplomatic inestability, already strong due to the further invasion on the ARN Galaxy. The standing of the Consul is believe to have triggered the bounty in his head. This lead to a simultanieus attack on the Head of State and his family. The so called Day of Fire is by many considered the start of the war, however, analysts believe it is only a cause and not part of the same. The weak state of the Consul forced the Vice Consul, andres Ocarriet, to negociate for the Island, thus leaving it a day later. Hours after the evacuation, the attack on the ARN Galaxy is carried out by Laptev. Further negociations carried out by the Vice Consul prooved useless. Meanwhile, in Patagonia, the Consul was told death by the authorities to keep him alive. the effect was such that the population asked for elections, since the VC did not represented them. The next phase came with the formal declaration of war against Laptev. the thread of an Atlantic War moved the Patagonian Government to negociate for declaring Earth a Combat Exclusion Zone. This prooved a good political move, but somehow took away from Patagonia it`s ilitary power, now limited to a comparably small and unexperienced fleet. The following defeat in the Solaras System and the subsecuent occupation of the talean space forced Patagonia to enter into negociations. This time, a surviving Consul entered the negociations room in Laptev, struck by his son`s (Emilius, 16 years old) dissapearence, questioned by the opposition becouse of the defeat and the chance of using public resources into just finding the child, and weakened by the rescent attack on him, the Consul showed with a huge mental disorder and emotionally stressed. he was unable to push further negociations and signed an unconditional surrunder. Back in Patagonia, the CIS had already moved to take power and signed an alliance with the nationalists. they agreed that Mariano Osorio, leader of the Nationalist party, would lead the government, since he was in a better possition. However, it was Ignacio Martues, leader of the CIS, who lead the power and organized the coup. At 23:47 local time, in June 4th of the 12th (27th April 13 NE), a group of armed men entered the Consular Hall and siezed the Government Aparatus. Marcelo Beckdorf, who was recovering at the Puerto Carrera hospital, escaped to the Northern Ice Field and called for veterans of the Ice Duties Division. That night, national TV stations all over the country were siezed and a broadcast was made by the Nationalists Leaders, declaring themselves "Junta de Renovación Nacional". Unaware of the Consul`s activities in the planet Laptev, and trying to assamble the army on their side, the Nationalist Board declared a total surrunder to Laptev, expecting to gain Laptev on their side and supposing the Consul still resisted the signature of such document. The escaped Marcelo Beckdorf organized an army in the ice fields and declared from there a Civil War on the NRB. Meanwhile, in cape Horn, the bulk of the National Navy declared the NRB as inconstitutional and demanded elections. Unaware of Beckdorf`s move, they declared Giorgio Tarquida as "Singulari Praefecti" and First Admiral. However, Tarquida still awaited for admiral Leopoldo Sanchez, of the ARP Otaegui, who was returning from Ile de Oleròn, to take command, since he was considered the authority in the Navy. In Chiloè, the existanse of the Chiloé Congress forced the governor, Manuel Marulenda, to take extreme meassures to protect the diganataries. Also, to create a good impresion, he declared himself supporter of the Consul. Operation "Round" The Nationalists inmediatly called for a whole movilization of both military and sociaty. Not a dayy after the Day of Fire, the Junta ordered several citizens in Patagonia to present themselves and their families in designated "Inspection Centers." The few who complied were arrested inside the building and blood tested to verify any ethnic anomaly. Those of Aberolian, Zexian, Alicantian, Selk'Nam, Tehuelche or Mapuche blood groups were thrown into "containment centers" or "work fields". This policies were kept secret to the world for a while, however caused a massive international response once discovered. Rebelion, The Glacier Revolution The several groups against the Coup had problems to organize themselves. In Tierra del Fuego, Tarquida learned that the nationalists had siezed the Otaegui and so decided to act. Landing on the island, a mayor warfare started, in the Beaggle, Fagnano, Ushuaia and Rio Grande. It took 72 hours to capture the island and initiate a continental assult. Meanwhile, Beckdorf started to advance on Cochrane, halfway between his base and Puerto Carrera. Capturing the city, he installed his headquarters and gave the Nationalists 2 hours to surrunder. Of course, he advanced on chile Chico, over the southern shore of lake General Carrera. Half taking the town, he was forced back after artillery units on Puerto Carrera devastated his ranks. In Chiloé, Marulenda recieved help from the GRA and organized attacks on Esquel, a stronghold of the nationalists in the north. This caused a strong inestability which allowed several exiled aberolians to return to Patagonia from the north of the country. GRA forces clashed with nationalists in Chaitén, Cochamó, Rio Manso and E'''l '''Bolsón. Space Strikes International answers to the racial policies by the nationalists and the provisional defeat of Beckdorf caused a massive response. The USA initiated space strikes against several possitions in Patagonia, specially Puerto Montt, already under preassure from the Araucana Brigades in Concepción and Osorno. With this space, Beckdorf, retreated from Cochrane after the defeat in chile Chico, managed to gain back power three months later. In a decisive blow, the RDA managed to enter Puerto Carrera and surround the NRB in the Palace. Since resistance was detected by the USA, a space strike hit the Palace, destroying it and killing Martues in the place. The attack was condemned by Patagonia but no further pushes were made. The GRA lifted space shields around Puerto Carrera and other important cities in Patagonia under the control of the rebels. In the north, space strikes and coordinated operations defeated the nationalists in Esquel. Tierra del Fuego, under the control of Tarquida, was left alone as the rebels in Punta Arenas were defeated and drove to the beaches of the Magellan Strait. Forced to put some preassure, 400 troops crossed the Strait and took control of Punta Arenas. Game Change